


(salt and sand)

by aiichirous (tenderfirstlove)



Series: different kinds of tired [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Day At The Beach, M/M, otp, souai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderfirstlove/pseuds/aiichirous
Summary: Bed sheet tides and mermaid dreams, warm skin and wet hair.The taste of a dream slipping away.Ah summer, how i've missed you.





	(salt and sand)

**Author's Note:**

> basically a re-write of my shitty attempt at fanfics for the very first time  
> i hope this is a bit better, enjoy !

Aiichirou laid on the hot beach, eyes closed and rested as the cool breeze brushed over him, mouth parched and open as he slept, blissfully unaware of the judging stare of his boyfriend besides him in the shade of the beach umbrella. " Ai, wake up. ", he groaned, shaking his boyfriend's hot skin before slapping his face a few times lightly until ocean blue eyes opened, unfixed and dazed with remnants of sleep. " Oh.. sorry. I was just sun bathing then... I think,no I'm sure, I fell I asleep. ", the younger apologized, at least his body was evenly tanned now, he thought before he sat up, in pain. " Ouch ! Argh.. everything hurts ! ",he looked to his boyfriend for comfort who handed him an ice cold can of peach lemonade from the tiny cooler they brought.

" I bet you didn't put on enough sun screen, you should've asked me to do it ",Sousuke said with a cheeky grin before Aiichirou shot a glare his way. " Like i'd ask you ! You'd probably do something weird, I don't trust you at all ! ",he replied playfully as he put the cool can to his forehead, sighing happily at the relief he felt before he scooted under the shade as well, " It's too warm now.. I'm just glad you were here to wake me up, otherwise I'd probably slept like a baby.. ",he smiled at the other, lowering the can of lemonade from his forehead and pulling on the tab with his pointer finger and thumb to open it, begrudgingly it didn't move at all. He repeated this motion, an angry expression lining his features as he let out a noise of annoyance, " Sou, can you open this for me ? ",Aiichirou huffed, pressing the can into his hand. 

" Sure I can, maybe we should go back in, you're really starting to go red now.. ",he trailed off as he opened the can and passed it back to his boyfriend with a kiss on the temple. standing up, he closed the mini cooler and folded up his own beach blanket before putting on his sandals and tying his button up green shirt to his waist. Nitori happily accepted the can and downed it in a few gulps, the left-over peach and citrus taste was a nice change of pace, he got off his own blanket and rolled it up, giving it to Sousuke along with the crushed can he just drank out of a few moments beforehand, he looked across the beach to find an impressive amount of people before he felt the warm sun on him again. Looking behind him he saw that Sousuke had just packet up the beach parasol, he shoved on his sandals and followed in suit to his partner who was busy throwing out the crushed can and the packaging of something he brought along and ate while Aiichirou slep. His legs were aching with every step he took. 

*****

As soon as he opened the door to their room he rushed to the bathroom to run a cold bath before stripping down and sitting in the tub. Sousuke came in as Nitori hugged his knees to his chest, allowing the water to make his skin feel relief from the hot air and sun outside, " Does that feel a bit better ? ", Sousuke asked as he crouched next to the  tub , looking at the other's relaxed face. Aiichirou leaned his head against the other's," Yeah I feel way better now that I've cooled off actually, i was just wondering if you could help dry me when I get out ? i don't really want to move more than necessary ", he explained quickly before sinking down as his partner nodded reassuringly to which he gave a gentle smile in response to. 

The light-haired boy eventually stood up from the water and dabbed him self waist down before slipping on a pair of clean underwear that he hurriedly grabbed before  jumping into the bath beforehand, he came out with a towel and sat on the bed where his boyfriend sat up and turned to him, taking the towel and gently drying his upper-body. " Thank you.. ", the blue-eyed boy muttered embarrassed as he turned to the other and gave him a sweet kiss, stroking his newly shaven cheeks, " Haha, you finally shaved, I was getting a bit tired of that poor excuse of a beard ",Ai mumbled against his lips before reconnecting them fully once again. 

" Mmm.. but only for you darling.. ",Sousuke replied flirtatiously before he held Nitori's hips and pulled them closer, he closed the kiss off with a smaller kiss to the cheek, " I feel a bit guilty about this, I probably should've checked on you sooner, but I do have something for this ",he said refering to the sunburn as he opened the drawer on their bedside table and taking out a small bottle of rose oil. " Oh, thanks again, but I'm sure I'll be fine if I just don't go out for a few days. ", his lover smiled, he was being too humble, and yet Sousuke would do almost anything to hear his laugh and to see his eyes shine brightly. 

" No, I'm going to do this. ", he gruffly insisted as he opened the bottle and put some onto his hands before spreading it onto Aiichirou's chest and back evenly, the smell of roses and something perculiar filling the room as he continued to massage the oil from Nitori's shoulder's to his fingers and hands before moving him onto the bed to lay down. " Now for your legs.. ",the brown-haired male hummed happily, once again putting some onto his hands and spreading them onto Aiichirou's once creamy white legs that blushed a bright red now, massaging the oil into his skin as carefully as to not make it hurt. " Doesn't that feel nice now ? I hope it at least takes away the sting from rubbing your bare legs with these sheets. ", Sousuke spoke softly as he buried his face in Aiichirou's hair, an arm around his waist to hold him close and to not let him wander off. 

Blue eyes met green and a bright smile emerged in defeat, " Thank you, you're too nice, really. ", Aiichirou just accepted his fate as he wiggled closer to his boyfriend, appreciating all his effort before he felt kisses on his forehead and eyelids. " I know I am, now come on, you wouldn't want to stay inside tomorrow would you ? Especially with the special festival tomorrow..", he trailed off teasingly as his lover just mumbled something into his collarbone before kissing his damaged shoulder.

" Good night Sou. ", Aiichirou said almost inaudibly in the room which darkened more by the second. 

" Goodnight Ai, sweet dreams. ", he replied before pulling the covers over them both, hoping that his partner wouldn't leave him alone in bed tomorrow morning as well.


End file.
